


I Want You

by FrostedLimits



Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But like mild smut, F/F, Smut, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020, whw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedLimits/pseuds/FrostedLimits
Summary: Nicole mindlessly stroked her hands over Waverly’s calves while she watched her work.“That’s distracting.” Waverly said abruptly.Nicole smiled, “What is baby?” She let her hands rub higher against Waverly’s legs, coming just above her knee.“That.” Waverly answered, staring at Nicole’s hands.----Wayhaught Week 2020 - Prompt: Wynonnus Interruptous
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: How Can I Make You Mine (WHW 2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628986
Comments: 5
Kudos: 274





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> May, a week before graduation. 7 months after part 3, 2 months after part 1.

Nicole watched as Waverly bit the end of her pen, brows furrowed in concentration on the notebook in front of her. Nicole smiled at how cute her girlfriend was when she was so focused. They were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Homestead. Gus and Curtis had gone out for the evening shortly after Nicole arrived, leaving the two girls to their own night. After having dinner themselves, Waverly was struck with an idea for her valedictory speech. So that’s how they ended up here, 45 minutes later, Nicole sitting on one end of the couch, Waverly on the other with her legs stretched out over Nicole’s lap.

Nicole mindlessly stroked her hands over Waverly’s calves while she watched her work.

“That’s distracting.” Waverly said abruptly.

Nicole smiled, “What is baby?” She let her hands rub higher against Waverly’s legs, coming just above her knee.

“That.” Waverly answered, staring at Nicole’s hands.

“Hmmm,” Nicole hummed as she moved her thumbs, gently massaging Waverly’s legs as she moved. She loved watching her girlfriend work, but given an empty house and opportunity, she would be dumb to pass it up. “Baby, why don’t you work on that later.” Nicole’s voice was laced with honey, a promise for what was to come.

“I –“ Waverly swallowed harshly as she watched and felt Nicole’s hands on her. “Graduation is in a week.”

“I know baby,” Nicole said softly, leaning down to place a kiss on Waverly’s exposed thigh. _Thank god she wears shorts like this_ , Nicole thought to herself. “I promise I will help you more with it later.” Nicole punctuated her sentence with another kiss, higher on her leg.

“Yeah – um,” Waverly struggled to think of anything other than how badly she wanted Nicole right now. “Later.” She rushed the word out before throwing her notebook and pen on the coffee table. Waverly sat up and shifted so that she was straddling Nicole, quickly wrapping her hands into red hair and pulling Nicole into a searing kiss.

Nicole slid her hands around Waverly’s ass, squeezing deliciously and pulling her closer. Waverly arched into Nicole, deepening the kiss. She teased Nicole’s lips with her tongue, grateful when the red head understood and gave her entrance. Waverly moved her hands to the flannel Nicole was wearing. Working each button open as she rocked her hips against the red-head’s lap.

Nicole let her hands drift higher, sliding them underneath Waverly’s top, running her hands against soft skin. She broke the kiss to pull the shirt over Waverly’s head, moving to lay kisses across the other girl’s neck and collar bones.

Waverly moaned at the feeling of Nicole’s lips on her body, rolling her hips harder, seeking friction. With every move she could feel her skin against the parts of Nicole now uncovered by her flannel. They had just started sleeping together recently and Waverly reveled in the feeling of Nicole against her.

Nicole smoothly unhooked Waverly’s bra, quickly moving to bite just at the top of her breast. Waverly groaned at the sensation, feeling like fire was shooting through her body as she tightened her hands in red hair. Waverly’s hips stuttered a moment before grinding even harder.

“Baby.” Waverly’s voice was strangled with arousal.

Nicole smiled against Waverly’s chest before taking a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it while her hands slipped into Waverly’s shorts, grabbing her ass harshly and pulling her tightly to Nicole.

Waverly moaned deeply and pulled hard on Nicole’s hair, earning a wanton moan from Nicole in return. Waverly pulled her hair again, forcing Nicole to look up so that she could reconnect their lips.

Their kisses now desperate, tongues moving together and teeth pulling at lips. Both girls felt like it was impossible for them to get close enough.

“Please.” Waverly pleaded between kisses. “I _need_ you, Nic.” Waverly rolled her hips decisively, leaning forward to moan loudly in Nicole’s ear.

Nicole growled as she moved her hands to unbutton Waverly’s shorts, giving enough room for her hand to slide into them. “Careful what you wish for baby,” Nicole’s voice graveled by arousal.

She moaned at the wet heat that met her hand between Waverly’s legs. She kept her hand on the outside of Waverly’s clearly ruined panties, giving her girl pressure but not nearly the contact she needed.

Waverly whined as she tried to grind harder against Nicole’s hand. Nicole spread her fingers wide in response, taking away all contact to where Waverly wanted her.

“Nicole,” Waverly whispered her name like a prayer. “Baby _please._ ”

Nicole smiled at the effect she was having on Waverly. She kissed Waverly with a searing intensity, before moving to latch her lips onto the brunette’s neck. Hands immediately found themselves in red hair as Nicole shifted her hand inside of Waverly’s underwear.

Nicole moaned at the slickness she immediately felt. “Baby, you feel so damn good.” She nearly moaned the words against Waverly’s neck. Nicole worried the skin on Waverly’s neck with her teeth, knowing that she was going to leave a beautiful, deep purple mark. Her hand drawing tight circles against Waverly. Nicole could tell how intensely worked up her girlfriend was by the way her breathing sped up.

Waverly’s body started to tighten and clench, a sure sign that if Nicole kept up what she was doing, her girl would be easily pushed over the edge. The red head moved to kiss Waverly deeply –

“WHAT THE FUCK, OH MY GOD!!” A voice shouted behind them, startling both girls.

Nicole tried to move quickly, getting her hand out of Waverly’s pants as well as moving her girl so that Waverly wouldn’t be exposed to whoever was behind them. Waverly quickly pulled her discarded shirt over her head, not caring about her bra. She looked over towards the door where the person had been.

“Wynonna?” Waverly exclaimed.

“I cannot BELIEVE I just SAW that. I need to BLEACH MY EYES.” Wynonna dramatically exclaimed, looking traumatized.

“What are you doing here?” Waverly asked as she got off the couch and ran to the door to hug Wynonna.

“I don’t even know how I’m hugging you after seeing that.” Wynonna said to herself, but made no move to lessen the hug she had her sister wrapped in. Pulling away and looking at Waverly, she added “You didn’t think I’d miss your graduation, did you?”

“You came home for me?” Waverly’s voice was thick with disbelief.

“Well not as much of you as I’ve seen now,” Wynonna gestured between Waverly and Nicole, who was now standing next to her. “But of course I did, Babygirl. I wouldn’t miss it. I actually came early to surprise you. Gus said you were here with your girlfriend but I obviously didn’t think this is what I would walk in on.”

Nicole blushed. This wasn’t exactly how she had planned on meeting her girlfriend’s sister. “Sorry about that.”

“You got a name Red?” Wynonna raised her eyebrow at Nicole, clearly wanting to intimidate her.

“Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

Wynonna’s eyes lit up at the name, “Well Naughty Haughty,” Waverly groaned, “I just have one question.”

“Wynonna, no shovel talk.” Waverly pleaded, wrapping her arm around Nicole.

“Shh,” Wynonna said back to her sister, “this is important.” She faced Nicole, her face completely serious, “Is that your motorcycle out front?”

“Yes.” Nicole smiled. She loved her bike.

“I approve.” Wynonna nodded to Nicole and Waverly. “Break her heart, I’ll kill you, yadda yadda.” Wynonna moved to the kitchen to grab the whiskey out of the cabinet. “Oh, and Babygirl?”

“Yeah Nonna?”

“Your shorts are still undone.” Wynonna said, taking a huge swig from the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, kudos, comments, or even just clicking the link. Love you, Earpers.
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me on Twitter @sheriff_earper


End file.
